Rachel sur scene, un blanc, une peur, et un ami
by pavarotti62
Summary: Rachel sur scene, un blanc, une peur, et un ami.., quand le trac s'installe et que plus rien ne fonctionne , il ne reste plus rien sauf lui...


_**AIDE MOI A COMPRENDRE CE QU'IL M'ARRIVE.**_

J'étais là devant ce public qui attendait de moi que je chante, incapable pourtant, pétrifié, immobile, cette chanson je l'avais répéter des milliers de fois, chantée tout autant de fois, pour moi dans ma chambre, pour eux dans le salons, pour le glee club, je la connaissait sur le bout des doigts, je ne savais plus ni mon nom, ni ce que je faisais, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider, est ce que quelqu'un peux me sortir de ce cauchemar, j'ai encore quelques secondes avant que la musique ne se mette en marche. Et si je quittais la scène tout simplement, non je ne peux pas, je dois réussir, pour moi, pour lui, il me regarde, je sais qu'il ressent ce que je ressens, il l'a déjà vécu, il a compris que je n'y arriverai pas, la salle s'éteint, le projecteur s'allume, je le sens m'illuminer, mais je suis tétanisée. Aidez moi, je vous en supplie, pourquoi mes jambes tremblent, la musique démarre, j'y suis, courage, je prends ma respiration, mais toujours rien ne sors alors j'entends sa voix, sur de lui, il vient à mon secours comme toujours, les premiers mots sonnent comme un cadeau merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

_**KURT **_

**I'm limited****  
****Just look at me****  
****I'm limited****  
****And just look at you****  
****You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda****  
****So now it's up to you****  
****For both of us****  
****Now it's up to you**

Je respire ca y est, Kurt merci, tu es le meilleur ami au monde, c'est à moi de chanter maintenant, ou plutôt non, on va la faire ensemble, je te dois bien cela.

**_RACHEL _**

**I've heard it said****  
****That people come into our lives for a reason****  
****Bringing something we must learn****  
****And we are led****  
****To those who help us most to grow****  
****If we let them****  
****And we help them in return****  
****Well, I don't know if I believe that's true****  
****But I know I'm who I am today****  
****Because I knew you****  
**

Je lui prends la main et l'amène sous les projecteurs avec moi, je lui rends ce qu'il vient de m'offrir. Je lui fais signe et un regard suffit pour comprendre qu'il doit chanter avec moi, et là c'est le plus beau des duos.

_**KURT ET RACHEL**_

**Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good**

Je lâche sa main et pose une main dans son dos pour le faire avancer, il me souri et continu la chanson seul puis reviens vers moi.

_**KURT**__**  
**_**  
****It well may be****  
****That we will never meet again****  
****In this lifetime****  
****So let me say before we part****  
****So much of me****  
****Is made of what I learned form you****  
****You'll be with me****  
****Like a hand-print on my heart****  
****And now whatever way our stories end****  
****I know you have re-written mine****  
****By being my friend******

**Like a ship blown form its mooring****  
****By a wind off the sea****  
****Like a seed dropped by a skybird****  
****In a distant wood****  
****Who can say if I've been changed for the better****  
****But because I knew you******

**Because I knew you******

**I have been changed****for good**

Nous finissons la chanson ensemble, à ce moment là toutes mes peurs, mes doutes, mes frissons, se sont envolé grâce à lui, tout le monde nous regardent complices comme jamais, unis dans un même écho, sa voix se mêlent à la mienne, tellement parfaitement accordées. Je ne vois plus les gens autour de moi, juste lui et rien d'autre. Et cette fois ce n'est plus une question de concours, juste une amitié plus fort que tout le reste, il aurait pu rester assis avec eux, son nouveau groupe vocal, dans son bel uniforme des warblers mais non, son amitié est sincère aujourd'hui j'en suis sur. On va la finir cette chanson juste pour le plaisir.

_**KURT ET RACHEL**_

**And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for**

But then I guess we know  
There's blame to share

And none of it seems to matter anymore

Like a comet pulled form orbit  
As ti passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Like a ship blown form its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood

Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

And because I knew you

Because I knew you  
I have been changer for good...

Voila la chanson est fini, je tiens ses mains à moins que ce soit lui qui tienne les miennes, on est face à face, je vois ses yeux briller, il à les larmes aux yeux, moi aussi, je suis bine, je ne suis bien qu'avec lui, il me manqué et je le sens plus proches que jamais, je lui souris, et lui dit merci, on se retourne face au public, et on salue, puis même on sait l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est pas professionnel, on se sert l'un contre l'autre. Comment puis-je avoir un autre ami que toi….. Merci Kurt.

_**C'est juste un OS. Pas de chapitre.**_

_**J'avais juste envie d'une petite amitié simple entre ces deux là.. Parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de Kurt sans Rachel, et de Rachel sans Kurt. Bonne lecture et à vos reviews.**_


End file.
